


when words fail.

by halsyg



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsyg/pseuds/halsyg
Summary: when words fail... what else is there? when a heart stops beating, does its story still get told?
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Nidai Nekomaru
Kudos: 4





	when words fail.

Shouldering burdens is something that Fuyuhiko has grown all too accustom to. 

With years of experience at the art of repression, one thing made itself clear to him; there are some burdens you simply can not bear alone. As the mighty Atlas once held the globe upon his back, eventually his spine wore down and gave out… and so too shall the burden of mankind fall, like closing curtains to a theatrical performance. Not with a scream, nor a whimper, nonetheless; but with the faint glide of fabric across the stage of the unknown. 

For Atlas, t’was the globe melting as Icarus’s wings had. Scalding flesh, branding humanity with his folly. For Fuyuhiko… His globe, his flame, that which kindled the flame within, had burdens too. 

The burdens of a flame, however, tend to… sizzle. 

They jump, they spark, with the fury of the sun itself it shifts into overdrive at the slightest hint of burden. The flame burns solely by instinct, driven by the force of an animal fleeing the maw of death upon borrowed time. Fleet footwork only gets you so far when thy road is coals and embers, trodden along for ages evermore. 

And he was beside himself. Not from fear, nor anger, but from sadness. Raw, human sadness, the likes of which cascade down features grizzled by the passage of time, the deterioration of the self. Could a heart as flawed as his still feel the same pain? Or did it ache deeper yet, thrumming through each artery with vigour, emphasis, a sentiment too misplaced…? Does a flame as bright as his have a reason for burning twice as bright, only to fade and fizzle out twice as early as the rest of the sparks? 

It was unfair.  
Fuyuhiko knew it was unfair. 

For a heart as tender, as loving, as warm as Nekomaru’s to be burdened so. To be scalded, bound by waxen words and the feather-fallen promises of the very nature that failed him from the beginning. 

Yet… all he could do was shoulder it. 

When he needed them, the words didn’t come. When he longed to scream and cry and tear his own heart out to allow Nekomaru the borrowed time that he had so foolishly coveted away for himself… the light simply would not flicker. The time continued to tick on in his chest; a mortal reminder of fate, of what could have been. 

And Fuyuhiko merely had to shoulder it. 

Words had come and gone through the night. Words, how swiftly they flutter and die… like cherry blossoms; effervescent. Powerful, mystical, yet so short lived…

Perhaps, he thought to himself, perhaps the same could be said of Nekomaru. Perhaps he was the springtime breeze, the rose-gold petals that fell upon him like individual kisses from the sun. Perhaps he was the beauty that came once in a lifetime to shower the world in a feeling unlike any other, only to fade away when the time finally came… 

Within the brisk darkness of the living room, his world was illuminated solely by the irradiated blue-white glow of the TV. It babbled on about some sport that Fuyuhiko never learned how to play. Likely a sport that Nekomaru would urge him to get into, claiming something about how he was the “perfect physique for a sport like this!” 

He stifled a laugh.  
(Silence, silence; keep your mouth shut. For the words won’t come, no matter what.) 

Nekomaru was in no means a weak individual. He was powerful in all the right ways… Head-strong, brash, never afraid to speak what was on his mind. 

…Fear burdened Fuyuhiko nonetheless, even as he lay there beside him. Fear of rejection, of fading away before the words would come. 

Yet here, now, starkly illuminated by the gleam of the television’s washed-out reruns, Nekomaru still lies with an arm slung around the shoulder that longed to bear whatever burden arose. His delicate nature, despite the rough-hewn edges of his being… He was something to be guarded. A treasure, a once-in-a-lifetime, telltale heart that beat in sync with his own. 

From the outside, this – two frat boys sharing a couch – was nothing to bat an eye over… But within, something had sparked. Like wires crossing, Nekomaru’s mere presence electrified him. His touch, magic; His heart thrummed with a murmur unlike any other every time they met. 

Fuyuhiko felt himself shifting closer to his friend’s side. He didn’t try to stop himself this time. 

The words still wouldn’t come.  
But actions, in return, often bear such meaning tenfold. 

“…Wonder why I can only get myself calm when I’m with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is a piece to my sdr2 au that i'm writing on twitter! you can check it out here - https://twitter.com/GEATHJERK/status/1271596613299994625?s=20


End file.
